Tiempos de Guerra
by Fairy servent
Summary: buenas, este es un intento de narrar historias sobre temas un poco mas serios y con un poco mas de trama, ténganme paciencia por favor jeje. Son tiempos turbulentos alemania ya es un imperio consolidado ,Kari junto con su hermano son dos mas de los prisioneros de un campo de concentración en Alemania y ya an perdido toda esperanza, podrá un joven devolvérsela?- mundo alterno
1. sombras

esta es una historia que vengo pensando desde hace un tiempo, pero que no me decidía a subir, les aviso que no tiene nada que ver con la historia original, en este mundo muchas personas tienen digimons y transcurre durante un evento parecido a la segunda guerra mundial pero sin respetar muchos hechos históricos y con mis propios detalles implantados si les interesa le doy para adelante

La vida es muy cruel…

Como es que se puede culpar a un grupo por todas las cosas malas que afectan a la sociedad?

Como puede ser utilizada una teoría de debilidad y codicia como excusa para tratar de eliminar a un pueblo para la gloria de otro?

Como puede una idea acabar con la vida de tantas personas?

No se las respuestas a estas preguntas…

Ya no me importan…

Eh sentido en mi propio cuerpo y mi alma el poder de las ideas. Pase de tener una familia (entre ellos dos criaturas llamadas digimon) a estar frente a un pelotón de fusilamiento luego de meces de ser tratada como un animal, ser separada de mis padres ver como mi amiga se hacia cada vez mas pequeña a causa del miedo y la desesperación… la veo desde aquí, esta en una jaula a un lado del paredón junto con los digimon de algunos de los que me rodean…veo tristeza en sus ojos.

Pero ya no se que es lo que siento… ya no es dolor…tampoco tristeza, esas emociones se consumieron en las primeras semanas en este lugar… simplemente me siento….

VACIA

Ya no siento calor… solo quiero que si esto tiene que terminar así, que lo haga rápido así ya no tendré que seguir sintiéndome vacía por ver como todo a mi alrededor se derrumba dejándome desnuda ante la oscuridad de estos años…

Los soldados cargan munición, me giro para ver el rostro impotente de mie hermano, buscando desesperado alguna esperanza… yo solo sierro los ojos…

- PREPAREN! – Grita a sus hombres el oficial a un costado – APUNTEN!

Dios, por que nos abandonaste?... Pregunta mi alma mientras espero que el caliente metal llegue hasta mi…pero esa sensación no llega… abro los ojos… los soldados están en el suelo…muertos? Veo como los que me rodean se miran sorprendidos.

Entonces apareciste tu. Junto con 6 hombre mas y hablaste con vos potente y llena de valor

- SI QUIEREN SEGUIR VIVOS, YO LOS SACARE DE AQUÍ! –

Y salimos de las sombras…


	2. Calor y plumas blancas

Buenas, como están? Gracias por los reviews y por la aceptación de esta historia y lamento la tardanza es que tengo poca inspiración y las ideas un poco mezcladas, sin mas acá esta la conti

La operación comenzó hace dos horas. El objetivo es un pequeño campo de concentración en las montañas aproximadamente a 300 klm de la base, esta conformado por 3 edificios en forma de U, el primero es el edificio principal, compuesto por los "laboratorios" y las oficinas de los oficiales, el segundo por las cárceles de los prisioneros, y el tercero por la bodega de carga con un camino que da directamente a la entrada principal para hacer mas fácil la descarga de los camiones, o en este particular caso, para otros fines…

-SI QUIEREN SEGUIR VIVOS, YO LOS SACARE DE AQUÍ! – grite a todo pulmón tratando de sonar confiable y seguro – FORMEN 2 FILAS, INTERCALEN UNO DE MIS SOLDADOS CADA 3 PAREJAS! LIVERA A ESOS DIGIMON NUM.2

-SI SEÑOR –Me contesto mi buen amigo que le dio la señal a su camarada

-MINI TORNADO!-grito Terriermon al tiempo que la jaula quedaba reducida a un montón de fierros doblados, y el "conejo" blanco y verde se acercó para tranquilizar a los digimons, ahora libres, que se encontraban tan asustados como sus dueños – Vamos salga, no le haremos daño, MOMANTAI-

Al verse libres y fuera de peligro los digimons se apresuraron a reunirse con sus dueños expresando su angustia en llantos y abrazos, me conmueve pero no tenemos tiempo para esta ahora, los soldados no tardaran en dar la alarma y tenemos que habernos largado para entonces.

-Koushirou, fase 1 completada, donde esta mi escape? – pregunte a través de la radio.

Todo listo en la bodega de carga, 4 camiones esperan tu llegada y ya eliminamos a los guardias de la entrada, ya todo depende de ustedes, suerte, cambio y fuera…. – me responde mi compañero, diablos si no fuera por el todo esto seria mucho mas complicado.

-DE ACUERDO TODOS ESCÚCHENME TODOS PERMANEZCAN CON LA CABEZA CUBIERTA Y AVANCEN, NO SE DETENGAN POR NINGUNA RAZÓN Y SIGAN AL QUE TIENEN ADELANTE SI ALGUNO LLEGA A PERDER LA CALMA O HACE ALGO ESTÚPIDO LO DEJAREMOS ATRÁS! –No me gusta hacer uso de amenazas como esta pero no tengo opción – NUM. 2 Y 3 AL FRENTE DEL GRUPO, YA SABEN A DONDE IR, ANDANDO!- así veo como todos comienzan a salir del desolado patio de ejecución, afortunadamente el trayecto hacia la sección de carga es corto, y lo mas seguro es que Henry y Rika puedan ocuparse de cualquier amenaza que surja…

-TK! MIRA!- grita mi compañero desde mi espalda señalándome el lugar en donde estaban los prisioneros, allí veo a una joven arrodillada al tiempo que un chico moreno intenta lograr que se levante, ese parece mayor que yo pero no creo que tenga fuerzas para llevarla, por lo que me acercó rápidamente, al hacerlo noto a dos pequeños digimons, una especie de bola roza con grandes dientes y uno pequeño, blanco como la nieve.

-Que sucede?- interrogo y me sorprendo al ver que solo el joven se gira a mirarme, luce agotado y decidido, pero noto desesperación.- Por que no se suman al grupo? No tenemos mucho tiempo!

Disculpe, es que…- veo que la joven me mira, esos ojos…

-Súmate a la fila- le digo con tono de orden, pero veo como el me mira decidido a no dejarla ahí, por el parecido deben ser hermanos…-tranquilízate no le hare daño y yo no abandono a nadie-

- …- el me sostiene la mirada, supongo que intentado verificar mis intenciones , pero en ese momento escucho un disparo al tiempo que empujo al castaño justo antes de que una bala se le plante en el cerebro, instantáneamente desenfundo mi arma y contesto el fuego que veo venir de un soldado que apareció desde un rincón, le di en la cabeza, pero el ruido seguro alerto a otros, ya no hay tiempo, me giro y compruebo que todos ya están dentro del edificio anexo, ya deben esta subiendo a los camiones. Inmediatamente agarro a la joven ante la vigilante pero a la vez todavía aturdida mirada de su hermano.+

-PÁRATE, NO HAY TIEMPO, SALVO QUE QUIERAS QUEDARTE Y QUE TE MATEN, PATAMON LLEVA SOBRE TI A ESE DIGIMON BLANCO VAMOS! – Grito mientras comienzo a avanzar hacia la puerta del edificio de carga y veo como el moreno reacciona siguiéndome cansadamente junto con Patamon, que lleva a ese digimon blanco, y la bola rosa que los sigue dando saltos con sus orejas.

Entonces oigo un murmullo en mi oído por un momento pensé que me lo había imaginado, pero luego me di cuenta que se trataba de la joven en mi espalda que acababa de susurrar algo…

-Porque nos ayudas? – pregunta sin el mas mínimo sentimiento es su voz

En ese momento logro sentir lo frio del cuerpo que cargo en mi espalda, es como si llevara sobre mi un cascaron vacío, y siento, por un segundo como si tuviera mis pies sobre el agua del mar pero con un color negro y una sensación de soledad infinitas…

-Porque no quiero que se pierdan en la oscuridad- Le digo casi tan bajo como ella me hablo al momento qu mi mente regresa a la realidad y me percato de que ya estamos llegando hasta la bodega de carga, pero logro sentir algo mas, una ligera presión en mi cuello y me sorprendo al percatarme de que es ella que me esta abrazando con mas fuerza de la que creía que podría tener y de como pareciera que el calor volvió un poco a su cuerpo.

* * *

Mientras la ayudo a subir a uno de los camiones ayudado por su hermano me doy cuenta de que se a quedado dormida y junto a ella una pequeña luz que luego se extingue para mostrar a lo que parecía una pequeña bola de pelos verde con una larga cola y, a su lado, dos plumas blancas y brillantes..

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por esta noche, ya tengo sueño jajaja

especial agradecimiento a Lizzy- chan y anaiza18 por sus reviews y por agregarme a favoritos, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron T.T les agradecería si se pasan por mis otros fics de digimon :P.

PD: Lizzy, gracias por los consejos, los voy a tener en cuenta, y sobre las faltas de ortografía, es un problema que tengo y que no puedo evitar pero voy a hacer lo pasible por que no se note y cuando lleve un par de cap corregiré los errores que me marque, gracias.


	3. Días pasados : Maneras de perderlo todo

Valla, hace una semana que nos rescataron, pero todavía no logro acostumbrarme a este lugar, es enorme y solo e visto los pabellones en los que nos asignaron luego de entrar y la estrada, ya que hasta ese entonces nos obligaron a taparnos los ojos, supongo que devén ser precavidos si son capaces de entrar a un campo de concentración y sacar a todos los prisioneros como si nada. Aparte ese chico que comandaba todo me salvo de que una bala me agujereara las ideas. No hemos vuelto a ver a ese chico, en realidad ni siquiera se su nombre…

- Es aquí adentro tendrás que esperar unos minutos – Me dice el soldado que me guio a través de este lugar, obviamente con los ojos cerrados.

- Eh de acuerdo – Respondo mientras me destapo los ojos para encontrarme en un pasillo con un par de sillas de madera, así que decido sentarme mientras espero que la puerta a unos metros de mi se abra

…

- Pasa! – Me grita el que yo creo que es digimon de ese joven lo que logra sorprenderme y mis sospechas son confirmadas cuando encuentro al joven rubio que me mira tranquilamente mientras ingreso a lo que parece una pequeña sala de reunión con una gran mesa con un planisferio en su superficie

- Siéntate – Me dice señalando una silla cerca de el, yo obedezco y me siento en una de las 5 sillas que rodean la mesa – debes tener varias preguntas verdad? Seguramente. No creo poder responderlas todas ya que no se dan las condiciones, pero espero que sea suficiente como para que tu aclares las mías- me dice mientras se levanta y sirve una copa de whysky al parecer y me la ofrece –

-Suficiente para responder las tuyas? Que podría responderte yo? - pregunto extrañado mientras acepto la copa y le doy un sorbo

-Digamos que… soy precavido. Bueno yo e averiguado algunas cosas sobre ti pero nada que me sea muy importante ya que es muy difícil encontrar datos de los internos de los campos en los que entramos, pero se tu nombre y tu no el mio lo que hace que estemos en desequilibrio - me dice mientras se sirve una copa a si mismo – me llamo Takeru Takaishi comandante de este… proyecto

-Si eh bueno, creo que ya lo sabes pero me llamo Tai Kamiya

-Si ya lo se – Me dice sonriendo – Bueno ya estamos equivalentes

-Equivalentes? –pregunto extrañando

-Je, si hay una ley elemental que dice que no se puede conseguir nada si no se sacrifica algo de igual valor, no puedo pretender que me des respuestas si no te pago con algo igual de importante.- concluyo, mientras razono lo que acaba de decir

-Que quieres saber? – pregunto al tiempo que doy otro trago

-Que les paso?

-….- me le quedo mirando, no entiendo muy bien la pregunta, ba en realidad si la entiendo pero no estoy seguro a que se refiere

-Seguramente te preguntas por que me interesa eso, pero tengo una razón para ello, veras: cuando los encontré a ti y a tu hermana allí mientras los sacábamos, note algo, en ti note lo mismo que veo en todas las personas que sienten que fallaron en proteger a un ser querido por el que darían su vida, pero en ella note algo más….preocupante…

-A que te refieres? – pregunto, sabiendo que no me gustara la respuesta

-Oscuridad – me dice casi en un susurro pero que pude escuchar claramente

-No, quiero decir, no puede ser , tu no conoces a mi hermana…ella… ella es lo opuesto a la oscuridad, ella alumbra a todos a su alrededor…

-Creo que no me di a entender – me dice mientras le da un trago a su vaso – no digo que ella sea oscura, ella esta siendo corrompida por esa oscuridad, se que es raro que yo lo diga, como dices, no la conozco, pero te es y diciendo esto porque ya e visto muchas miradas abatidas, pero la de tu hermana esta… vacía

No puedo creerlo, este chico, no conoce a mi hermana, pero…yo también eh sentido eso, no se como lo averiguo, pero es verdad que kary esta cada dia mas distante, no habla, casi no come, por momentos juraría que veo como… como si se desvaneciera

-Se lo que sientes. Por eso necesito saber mas porque si esto sigue así, no solo será consumida por esa oscuridad… también consumirá a su digimon

-A nyaaramon? – no lo entiendo que tiene que ver, es decir, es su digimon pero no logro entender cual es la razón de su interés…

-Ya veo- dijo mientras se acababa su vaso de un trago- supongo que nunca te explicaron en que consiste realmente la relación con nuestros digimons, veras, estas criaturas no son solo mascotas, son algo asi como nuestro "yo" de otro mundo, por eso mismo tienen características que son identificables en sus elegidos – veo como se levanta y se sirve un segundo baso y me rellena el mio –desde el momento en que ese vinculo se impone, continua hasta que alguno de los dos eslabones se rompa, pero al igual que una cadena cuando se oxida un eslabón el oxido empieza a afectar al segundo, lo que quiere decir que el estado anímico inestable de tu hermana terminara con corromper a su digimon.

-Y que podría pasar?- otra vez se que no me gustara la respuesta

-Hay dos posibilidades, una peor que la otra, la primera: Nyaaramos sigue involucionando hasta convertirse en un huevo que nunca volverá a nacer convirtiendo a tu hermana en un cascaron vacío, probablemente para siempre… -me dice en un tono calmado pero también con algo de lo que creo es sincera preocupación. Yo? Siento mi garganta con un nudo – y lo segundo… sus pensamientos la terminan de hundir en la oscuridad y su digimon de tipo sagrado se convierte en un digimon maligno y créeme no son los mejores compañeros para hacerte sentir mejor…

-Me resulta difícil creerlo pero… tampoco me resulta fácil ignorar lo que dice, algo me dice que no miente, no tiene razones para hacerlo… maldición! Ya no se que hacer para llegar hasta ella…

-Que quieres saber?

* * *

- Que curioso, pudiste pasar por todos mis sistemas de seguridad para poder llegar hasta este lugar, tienes el potencial de una espía – digo mientras veo a la joven castaña a unos cuantos metros de mi arrodillada en el suelo, ella solo hace un leve movimiento de cabeza lo que me indica que me escucho, noto a el pequeño digimon de larga cola que me mira con ojos cansados pero con una infantil curiosidad, mi amigo se acerca a ella y trata de sacarle una sonrisa fracasando en el intento- es un bello jardín verdad? – no son muchos los espacios como este pero mimi insiste en que es necesario que halla flores, aunque tengo que aceptar que este lugar es relajante

- …si lo es – a pesar de que logre la respuesta, es la mas fría que eh escuchado para describir un lugar así, esto será difícil…- por que estas aquí?

- Bueno varias razones, primero una alarma me informo que alguien había salido por una puerta supuestamente secreta sin permiso, lo que me dio curiosidad, segundo es un buen lugar para relajarse luego de un día de trabajo y ver el atardecer a patamon no le gusta estar adentro todo el día,- me siento a su lado pero ella gira su rostro fijando su mirada en una flor cercana que no logro reconocer

- … -

- Tu hermano esta preocupado por ti – ella no aparta su mirada de esa flor… si no fuera porque no estoy sordo creería que lo había pensado en lugar de decirlo

- No me importa – responde fríamente

- Eso no es verdad –

- No me conoces –

- … es verdad, pero por lo que eh averiguado tu no eras así – ella gira a mirarme pero es como ver a una muñeca que te devuelve una mirada vacía, pero también con extrañeza - … tu hermano me ah contado… se lo que les paso- ella solo abraza sus rodillas vuelve a dirigir su mirada hacia la flor

- No es nada que tenga qu ver contigo… el no tenia derecho a contarte –

- Claro que lo tenia – ella no responde en lo mas mínimo – el ah pasado por muchas cosas al igual que tu, al igual que todos aquí…

- Yo no tengo motivo para seguir aquí, me arrebataron todo lo que era mio…a mi seres queridos… me obligaron a trabajar sin descanso y a comer comida de perros mi padre y mi madre fueron apartados de mi solo por intentar defenderme de un guardia que trato de aprovecharse de mi ¡DESAPARECIERON POR MI CULPA! como podrías saber lo que siento? Mi dolor es solo mio y tu y mi hermano ni nadie tiene por que entrometerse…

- … tienes razón, no puedo saber lo que sientes, perder a tu familia y amigos, ser tratada como un animal por razones que no entiendes, te arrebataron todo lo que tenias que sin duda era mucho. Y hay una razón para eso…- ella me mira nuevamente con la misma expresión de extrañeza – Yo nunca la tuve nada mio que perder…

- …. El silencio envolvió a los jóvenes por varios minutos la joven castaña miraba con sus ojos al rubio a su lado con la expresión de emoción mas grande en tanto tiempo que le pareció sentir dolor al hacerla: total desconcierto

- Que quieres decir?

- Es una historia complicada pero… supongo que es justo que la conozcas:

Mi padre era una persona muy importante, uno de los hombres con mas influencia que existía en el gobierno de la república alemana, pero a la vez totalmente opositor a cierto grupo que se estaba tornando cada vez mas poderoso en la política de este país, el Partido Nacionalsocialista Alemán de los Trabajadores no tardaron en tratar de …convencerlo para apoyarlos, a lo que él se negó, siempre fiel a sus principios, una semana después, mi madre apareció muerta… recuerdo cada detalle de esos momentos, pero por alguna razón, todo esta en blanco y negro, como si fuera una película…en fin. Mi padre automáticamente se unió al partido, y poco a poco fue adquiriendo un gran estatus, pero yo no fue capaz de verlo traicionar sus creencias, el me envió a escuelas militares cambiándome tato de escuela como de país cada año… nunca tuve nada parecido a un hogar luego de la muerte de mi madre…El partido se hizo cada vez mas poderoso, empezaron a circular los fantasmas de una guerra, yo no preste atención realmente, no me interesaba nada de lo que ese hombre hubiera logrado en esos fríos años en los que no tubo ni un solo comportamiento de padre , pero quisiera o no esa tensión se convirtió en algo mundial y de suma importancia en ese momento yo estaba en el extranjero y me obligaron a volver…cuatro días después empezó la invasión a Polonia. A pesar de que cualquier otro joven, mas aun siendo hijo de un reconocido miembro del partido, se habría unido al ejercito, yo use mi apellido y me mantuve al margen. Haciendo oídos sordos, no me siento orgulloso de mi actitud, pero el odio a mi padre y a su circulo me cegó de cosas mas importantes pero entonces ocurrió algo que lo cambio todo…. Mi padre murió.Mi padre, aquella persona a la que siempre odie había pasado al otro mundo a pesar de que en un principio no quise acudir decidí ir, no por lastima o respeto, si te soy sincero… solo quería asegurarme de que estaba muerto.

La joven a su lado se encontraba totalmente tiesa, no podía decir que esas declaraciones no la hubieran sorprendido, mas que eso no podía creerlo, el joven a su lado no se parecía en nada al del relato, alguien entrenado militarmente para matar por un padre que nunca fue tal, y solo despertaba un odio tan profundo en su hijo como para que este quisiera verlo muerto, ella al recordar a su padre sentía pena al pensar en su posible muerte, pero también tenia muchos recuerdos felices junto a él, no podía imaginarse tal relación. El rubio al ver su reacción medio sonrió, no podía culparla por esa reacción

- Sin embargo al verlo no sentí ni la mas mínima satisfacción como pensé que seria, al sino que hice algo que nunca creí que haría- dijo el intentando recordar exactamente lo que sintió.

- ¿Qué?-

- Llore – Dijo el con una amarga sonrisa – Al ver a mi padre en ese cajon dos lagrimas cayeron por mi cara, supongo que en mi interior quería llegar a arreglar las cosas con el, conocerlo, que fuera un padre… pero él se había encargado de guiar mi vida, aun después de muerto…

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Me refiero a que el me dejo una carta, una carta en la que me explicaba todo, absolutamente todo lo que paso, lo que pasaba y lo que me encargaba a mi que continuara...

* * *

-¿Proyecto Ark? – pregunto el moreno sin entender mucho.

- Si, es una operación que consiste en poner a salvo a la mayor cantidad posible de refugiados fuera de la influencia del dominio alemán

- ¿Y dices que ese chico rubio es el líder de este lugar?- La verdad es que no le sorprendía, aquel joven había demostrado mucho liderazgo y por sobre todo había devuelto la esperanza a todos los que lo rodeaban en aquella inmensa estancia en la que los mas recientes refugiados habían sido instalados supuestamente de manera temporal

- Así es según mi amigo su padre construyo este lugar y lo lleno hasta arriba de recursos para que, una vez que estuviera listo, su hijo liderara su arriesgada empresa.

- Valla ese chico es increíble - Pensó el joven sonriendo incrédulo, _"Estas en buenas manos hermanita"_

* * *

- Mi padre me dejo todo esto, en su carta explicaba que él supo desde un principio las oscuras ambiciones del partido Nazi y que en ningún momento pensó en traicionar sus principios, pero la muerte de mi madre le había demostrando que no podía permitirse ser descuidado, así que opto per la segunda opción: En la luz el colaboraría con el partido, se encargaría de acercarse lo bastante como para tener la suficiente importancia como para que no se le cuestionara sus movimientos. Pero en la oscuridad comenzaría un proyecto, con el único objetivo de salvaguardar a la mayor cantidad de civiles posible de esta guerra, con aliados a lo largo y ancho del país y fuera de él, me mando a adiestrarme a mi, su hijo para que en el futuro me encargara de esto, atrajo hacia si mismo todo ese odio de las personas que en realidad pretendía salvar y de mi, si propio hijo para darme las herramientas para poder hacer lo que él no podría hacer, y yo acepte

- ¡¿Pero porque?!¡¿Porque aceptar algo tan difícil?!¡¿por qué arriesgar tu vida cuando podrías mantenerse al margen y no preocuparte por una ambición que no es tuya?! –Ella quería creerle, pero no podía, en los últimos años había aprendido que nadie arriesgaba su vida para salvara otros la gente es demasiado egoísta para hacer algo así desinteresadamente. Pero el no hizo mas que sonreír para luego girarse a mirarla

.- Porque este ideal es lo único que me queda de mi padre, el ideal de que si una vida es capaz de salvar a otra, nunca debe dejar de hacerlo, peleo porque el derecho a existir y el amor de las personas son las únicas cosas por las que vale la pena pelear, por lo que así lo hare – Finalizo el rubio, ella no podía creerlo, esas palabras realmente le llegaron al corazón haciéndole sentir algo que no sentía desde hacia mucho…

_Esperanza…_

Ya pasaron varios minutos luego de que ella detuviera su llanto, todas sus emociones reprimidas habían explotado luego de que el le devolviera aquello que estuvo apunto de perder y el joven a su lado solo la abrazaba tranquilamente acompañándola y alentándola a expresar todo el pesar que sentía, pero ella no solo sentía como este dejaba de pesar sobre sus hombros el contacto del joven le ocasionaba una tremenda satisfacción, a lo lejos podía ver a Nyaramon jugando tranquilamente con Patamon luego de que decidieran dejarlos hablar tranquilamente

- Ya es algo tarde – dijo el joven sorpresivamente para mirarla con una sonrisa en forma de disculpa- Si no voy a ver a mi jefe de mecánicos ahora me tirara un martillo por la cabeza jeje

- Disculpa no quería ser una molestia – respondió ella sintiéndose apenada al descubrir que era culpable del retraso del rubio con su deber-

- No te preocupes- dijo el tranquilizándola, para luego ponerse de pie al tiempo que los digimons volvían junto a ellos- Me alegra ver que te sientes mejor, si quieres quédate un poco mas, pero no preocupes de mas a tu hermano

Ella asintió

- Solo me quedare un segundo-

- Tomate tu tiempo, vamos Patamon – El pequeño ser naranja se despidió de su amiga para luego posarse sobre el hombro de su compañero pero antes de ingresar el joven se detuvo un segundo para agregar – lo olvidaba, tu hermano me dijo que tenias una hermosa sonrisa- dijo tranquilamente causando una gran sorpresa en la joven castaña – espero verla en persona un día de estos – Dicho esto ingreso por la puerta camuflada dejando sola a la castaña

Una vez que. se encontró sola y logro recuperarse de la sorpresa que le causa la ultima acotación del joven rubio, inmediatamente su cara se tiño de un levemente pronunciado color rojizo y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios ante la atenta mirada de su digimon que la miraba sorprendida.

En ese mismo momento una luz la cegó por un instante para luego sentir como un ser que ella reconoció al instante como Salamon, se lanzaba hacia ella llorando de emoción y felicidad.

-¡KARY! – Grito el pequeño ser al momento en que su amiga la abrazo con la calidez que por un tiempo creyó que había perdido ante sus desesperados ojos.

- ¡SALAMON! –Grito en respuesta también comenzando a llorar alegremente algo que no recordaba cuando hizo por ultima vez -¡LO SIENTO TANTO!

* * *

eso es todo por hoy OK lamento haberme demorado en la conti y que sea tan corta es que no me dan los tiempos ni la inspiración, se que mi manera de escribir es algo imperfecta pero es que tengo las ideas en la cabeza, pero me cuesta horrores expresarlas y no siempre lo logro, aparte este tipo de historias mas serias de las que estoy acostumbradoy tratar de seguir al menos vagamente los echos historico me desgasta mas a la hora de escribir s, espero que sepan disculpar. lizzy chan muchas gracias por toda la ayuda con la correccion y tus consejos voy a ahcer lo posible por mejorar !MUCHAS GRACIAS! y anaiza18 gracias por sus reviews y por darle un par de minutos a mi historia.

MUCHAS GRACIAS Y DEJEN REVIEWS!


End file.
